


That Butler, Such a Demon

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blackbutlerkink @ lj. Prompt used was "Sebastian/Ciel, in Hell. Torture, non-con/rape. Ciel uke, Sebastian seme."<br/>I...didn't quite deliver that. Oh wells, I tried. I had fun too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Butler, Such a Demon

Ciel wasn't sure how long it had been now. He knew that he'd committed himself to this for eternity. There had been no god to save him from life's horrors; there was no god to save him from death's horrors, either.

At first, he had wanted to bear this as well as he had done anything in life. He was the Earl of Phantomhive, after all. He had his pride, did he not? He had his accomplishments, and his intelligence, and.. But not here. Here, there was no such thing as pride. His wit and his title and his accomplishments meant nothing. He was not the Master here. He would never be the Master again.

Eternity was a subject very few ever came to understand. After what had surely not been a long time, Ciel Phantomhive was coming to understand it more than he'd ever imagined he would.

For the time being, the demon he still thought of as Sebastian had left him alone. There was little reprieve to be found, of course; while many things about Hell were figurative, for him, the experience had been quite literal. Sebastian was no more lenient or forgiving than Ciel himself was - and Sebastian had had much more time to become ruthless. Gone was the smiling butler who had been tolerant of Ciel's arrogance and bad attitude. Sebastian tolerated _nothing_ here. And why should he? Ciel had chosen this path for himself. Regret would do him no good.

And really, he did not exactly _regret_ the sacrifice that had brought him to this final point. Part of him regretted that he had not enjoyed Sebastian's kindness for longer. A part of him that he hated, especially chained to this wall in this dark horrible room, still longed to see Sebastian smile at him in a way that might have fooled him into thinking he _meant_ something. He had never again wanted to be anyone's toy. But try as he might to be defiant or to disobey, the choice was no longer his own.

The door opened, though no light came into the room. Ciel didn't bother looking up. Though he didn't have a body anymore, the form he was stuck in was the same as the form he'd had in life. Sebastian generally chose the form he was used to seeing, as well - perhaps to add insult to injury. Every inch of Ciel ached, and had since they'd first arrived in this place. He had no desire to look up into the face of his captor now.

"Are we feeling refreshed?" Sebastian asked. It was a tone that Ciel had come to resent - the tone he'd always used when waking the onetime Earl up in the morning. Even here, fully in charge, Sebastian was still teasing him. The cruelty that seeped into his voice would come later, Ciel knew. But the demon almost always began this way, as if to remind Ciel of what they'd once had.

Still, Ciel did not look up. He knew he could incite something of the demon's wrath with his defiance, but he did not care. He was not yet broken. He had vowed to endure this, for as long as eternity took, and to never allow himself to be fully broken. Sebastian had wanted him for the strength of his soul, and he was going to prove his worth as best as he can. He couldn't fight too hard; he lacked the "physical" strength to do so. But his mind was far from dull - and his naturally bad attitude was not really improved from when he'd been alive.

"I see your mood is unchanged," Sebastian said, smoothly. Ciel could hear the demon's footsteps growing closer, and goosebumps rose on his skin. He hated them, but he could do nothing besides turn his head away, burying his face against one of his arms. His arms were chained above his head , and his legs were chained open, offering him little real movement. Sebastian usually left his head free, unless he was feeling particularly cruel.

Tonight, he was not - not yet. For now, he simply pulled the boy's face around. The room was dark, but Ciel could see the demon's eyes perfectly well, red-violet and more menacing here than they ever could have managed to be on Earth. The boy shivered, and his goosebumps seemed to develop goosebumps.

Sebastian ran his thumb along the line of Ciel's lip. The boy's jaw clenched, and he fought back the urge to bite the hand that held him. He knew it was a bad idea, and he wasn't ready for what might come next. The thought of it was a little too much for him at that moment. Perhaps later, but not now, not _yet_.

The demon moved his wrist, tilting Ciel's chin up so fast it was almost painful for the boy. It seemed that _Ciel's_ mood was not the only one that needed improvement. He frowned, and still said nothing.

Sebastian leaned down and spoke into the boy's ear. "There will come a time, my little Lord, that even your eyes will be unable to hold such contempt for me. You agreed to this long ago. I have kept my half of our little deal, and you constantly refuse to be gracious enough to keep yours." His words were full of ice.

"I find nothing here worth being gracious for," Ciel said, as haughty as he'd ever been. He didn't like the mockery in the way Sebastian threw the word "Lord" around.

Sebastian's hand tightened on the boy's face before he let him go.

"Then there is no need for me to be, either," he said, flatly. Ciel could hear remnants of the tone Sebastian had used to use with him, when he was displeased, but did not wish to be outright rude. Although really, he might have been imagining it, in his desire to hold onto the familiar.

Sebastian moved away, and the chains rattled above Ciel's head. He could feel something loosen, and his legs moved, though not of his own will. Quick enough to make him dizzy, he was turned around, facing the wall instead of the room. Reflexively, he tried to close his legs, but Sebastian was quicker than he was; the demon had one of his legs between Ciel's before the boy could close them all the way.

"Will you beg me for mercy?" Sebastian asked, speaking into the boy's ear. It was something of a game for him, really. Ciel had never begged him. Not once in all this time had the boy ever been pushed that far. He had not begged for mercy when he knew that Sebastian's end of the contract had been fulfilled. He had not begged for mercy when he knew he was going to die. And he had not begged for mercy in all the times that Sebastian had pushed him to it. So really, the demon couldn't expect much from him now, but he had to ask.

Ciel clenched his jaw and spoke from behind his teeth, "I will not."

The boy could almost _feel_ the demon smile against his ear.

The invasion was hot, almost scalding, and Ciel could feel muscles that didn't really exist anymore _tear_. He bit down, trying not to cry out, but was unsuccessful. He did more than cry out - he _screamed_. It was like torture. Perhaps it was even meant that way. Sebastian didn't always give him pain with no pleasure, but it was worse lately.

Thought became something far out of his reach as the demon pounded into his body again and again. He could feel blood on his legs, as if that mattered here and now, and his head felt dizzy. His arms remained chained, only now they were crossed at the wrists. One of the demon's arms was wrapped around his torso, and the other...well, he had no idea where it was. Probably braced against the wall; he couldn't be sure.

It went on too long. Ciel could feel tears on his cheeks, and hated that weakness in himself. It did him no good to hate it now, but his tears were useless. Sebastian was pitiless, and even mocking if he cried. But he couldn't help it, and the tears came.

Finally, it ended. Sebastian released him and stood back. Ciel could feel the air in the room, somehow cool now against his skin, almost to the point of being _cold_. He shivered, and his legs refused to support him properly. He wasn't quite close enough to the wall to lean against it, and his arms bore the strain.

"Have you had enough?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel felt annoyance rise at the inquiry and struggled to find his footing. He said nothing.

"You would think after all those _lessons_, you would have turned out more _refined_," Sebastian said, scolding him. The words grated on Ciel's nerves. He turned to wipe his face against his arm, wanting the damnable tears to go away before the demon could come near him again.

Sebastian, as always, seemed to have a knack for knowing _just_ what Ciel was doing, and once again moved to his side. This time, Ciel was surprised by his touch; he hadn't heard the footsteps.

Sebastian pulled him back around, not caring that Ciel hadn't found his footing. With his arms chained, he wouldn't fall - he would just lose his footing a little and flail. And perhaps, if the demon was lucky, he'd lose some of his ever-present arrogance as well.

Ciel tried to move his face away, but there was nothing he could do now to keep Sebastian from touching him. The demon ran smooth, cold fingers along Ciel's cheek, lingering there when he felt the tears.

"Have you had enough?" the demon repeated, and Ciel could see his eyes flash.

Ciel raised his head again, as proudly as he could manage in this state, and leveled his gaze with Sebastian's.

"Do you really think you can make me beg?" he asked, scoffing though his voice was slightly raw from screaming.

Sebastian smiled, teeth gleaming for just a moment in the darkness.

"That is what eternity is for," came the reply. With those words, Ciel's goosebumps returned.


End file.
